Eyebot (Fallout 4)
Cybermech eyebot Trashbot Nuka-World eyebot |location =The Commonwealth |affiliation =RobCo Industries |actor =Bruce Nozick |dialogue = }} Eyebots are a type of robot found in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background The variant seen in Fallout 4 appears to be specifically designed for reconnaissance and surveillance, but are still often used to broadcast information and propaganda. Both the Commonwealth Minutemen and Brotherhood of Steel sometimes utilize eyebots for such reasons.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide : "Eyebots are designed for reconnaissance and surveillance, but they're often used to broadcast information and propaganda to remote areas. The Minutemen and Brotherhood of Steel sometimes utilize Eyebots for such reasons." Characteristics Eyebots are floating, spherical robots with various antennas, a large speaker on their front ends and a small, very weak laser weapon mounted underneath. Encountered throughout the wasteland, they are broadcasting radio stations, pre-War advertisement loops or just static. Gameplay attributes Eyebots cannot be "activated" (spoken to or pickpocketed), but they can be killed or hacked via the Robotics Expert perk. They are one of the weakest enemies in the game and can generally be destroyed with a single hit from most weapons. Unlike the eyebots encountered in previous Fallout titles, eyebots in the Commonwealth do not explode upon death. Variants Eyebot The basic eyebot model. It can be seen roaming Diamond City and random places in the Commonwealth. One particular eyebot has a loudspeaker advertising jobs at Cambridge Polymer Labs. |level =1 |perception =10 |hp =100 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Laser (10 ) |items =* Steel * Military-grade circuit board }} Servomech eyebot Servomech eyebots are yellow versions which serve under the Mechanist. They are low leveled and are easy to encounter. Some may carry and play the Mechanist holotape. |base id = |level =11 |perception =0 |hp =100 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* Military-grade circuit board * Steel * Mechanist holotape * Laser gun mods }} Cybermech eyebot This eyebot also serves the Mechanist and uses a laser gun as a weapon to attack the Sole Survivor. Although it has pretty low health on lower difficulties, it may be hard to hit due to its erratic movement pattern. |base id = |level =16 |perception =0 |hp =100 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =laser |items =* Steel * Mechanist holotape * Robot repair kit * Laser gun mods }} Trashbot During the final fight of Restoring Order, some variations of the eyebot may appear with the name of "Trashbot." These eyebots resemble the normal eyebot, but have rust and are significantly weaker. |base id = |level =11 |perception = |hp = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* Steel * Gears }} Nuka-World eyebot The basic eyebot model with a Nuka-World paint scheme. They can be found roaming Nuka-World, with especially large quantities in Galactic Zone. |base id = |level = |perception = |hp = |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence = |assistance = |attack1 = |items =* Steel * Nuka-Cola recording }} Galactic Zone eyebot thumb|150px A basic eyebot with a gold and white paint scheme encountered in areas of Nuka-World's Galactic Zone, most notably in the RobCo Battlezone. |level =1 |perception =10 |hp =100 |dr =0 |er =0 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =0 |confidence =2 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Laser (10 ) |items =* Steel * Military-grade circuit board }} Notable eyebots * Ol' Rusty * Peepers * Sonya * Sparks Notes * With the Automatron add-on installed, the Sole Survivor can have access to their own eyebots, through the eyebot pod, which can find materials (such as adhesive) for their settlements. However, one cannot build their own eyebot with the robot workbench. * Even though many eyebot variants can be seen in the Automatron add-on, the eyebot cannot be customized in any way. * Unlike the other robots, eyebots have no modeled internals and their shell cannot be shot off. * Eyebots are not as frequently found in the Commonwealth as they are in the Capital Wasteland. * Due south of the southernmost cave, and due west from the Skylanes Flight 1665 wreckage, one will come across a lone eyebot patrolling a small section of ground in a triangular pattern. The eyebot is not hostile, does not broadcast any audible message and cannot be interacted with. Behind the scenes The eyebot resembles the Sputnik-era satellites, predominately the Sputnik 1, an artificial Earth satellite launched by the Soviet Union in 1957. Gallery EyebotBOS-Fallout4.jpg|Brotherhood of Steel eyebot Fo4 Advertising Eyebot.png|Eyebot advertising Cambridge Polymer Labs GlowingSeaEyebot.jpg|An eyebot in the Glowing Sea DiamondCityEyebot.jpg|The eyebot within Diamond City Fo4_eyebot_concept_art.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Category:Fallout 4 robots and computers Category:Automatron robots and computers Category:Nuka-World robots and computers Category:Fallout: Wasteland Warfare robots and computers de:Augenbot (Fallout 4) es:Ojobot (Fallout 4) fr:Eyebot (Fallout 4) ja:Eyebot (Fallout 4) ko:아이봇 ru:Робоглаз (Fallout 4) uk:Робооко (Fallout 4)